Dear Jamie
by Ray Lou
Summary: Jack sucks at writing letters that actually make sense.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Jamie,_

_I love you._

_I'm going to skip the mushy gushy It Was Love At First Sight bullshit because that would count as pedophilia. I did love you at first sight, but it wasn't in the I Love You Let's Get Together way. It was I Love Your Interest In Myths So Let's Get Together And Have Fun. I'm not being phunny. I'd erase that but North's stationary is very fragile and he only gave me one sheet and I fucking ruined it already didn't I._

"Why is this so hard?" Jack dropped his head on the table and blanked out for a minute. He returned to the letter, not before screaming obscenities at the locked closet door.

_Okay. FORGET THAT ALL. North locked me in the stupid supply closet and won't let me out until I finish this letter. North said that I shouldn't write a rough draft or even a stupid outline because it will interfere with my true thoughts. Apparently the first draft is supposed to be my raw emotions. Basically I'm vomiting my feelings up on this paper and it doesn't smell like vomit, but I'm sure that if you put your nose to it you'll smell my sweat._

_I haven't been ignoring you because I hate you. I just realized how deeply in love I am with you and I didn't know how to tell you to your face and I didn't want to go to your face and act like I didn't have a life revelation so I went to North and he gave me this letter and locked me in the closet. Bunny was in on this too so he gave me some tips behind the door. I'm sure he was aware I was going to frost his fucking eggs out of his kangaroo pouch so he stayed behind the door. He gave these tips about how to hold a pencil and how to write in a straight line. I told him that his huge yaoi paws shouldn't be able to paint details on eggs and that shut him up. He knows what yaoi is. Jamie, what does that mean? Is Bunny hiding something? Just like you hid those yaoi books under your pillow. Remember when I found them? That was hilarious - until Sophie came in and asked if she could borrow them - then it was terrifying._

_I'm going off track. Literally. I'm sorry that my lines are curving. Does that count as artistic? Maybe it symbolizes how my life went off track after I fell in love with you._

_What the fuck am I supposed to write here? North said I have to fill this entire page out, front and back._

"I'm out of ideas!" Jack shouted at the door. "I'm just blabbering about random things and it doesn't make any sense! The only real progress I have is 'I love you' and that I'm not a pedophile!"

"Write about your _feelings_," North said.

"Can I start over? I wrote about how you locked me in a closet and other things that have nothing to do with love."

"_No_. It must be raw emotions! Write everything you think now. True love is true emotions. No revision."

_I guess I'll describe my emotions. I love you because of all the little things you do. You make me feel like a natural woman. I wish I could cross that out. I was thinking about how you'd react to reading this and I got distracted. I love your laugh. It's not like that choked and dying sound Monty makes. It's like a chuckle and a giggle. Maybe you noticed how I always smile when you laugh. Sometimes I laugh too. I always melt inside though. It's like your laugh is the breath of sunlight, melting through my ice. Wow. That was really bad prose. Is that even prose? I don't know the definition of prose. It sounds really elegant and intelligent. That's not me. You'd know because this letter makes no sense._

_Remember that letter you wrote in creative writing class? The one where you had to imagine you were a little kid writing to Santa? I loved how you put me in there and asked if he knew me and if I interfered with his preparations for Christmas. And that short story about me was so accurate. You put so many details about me in there, and even though it was technically non-fiction, you won that creative writing competition. Then you published that novel about me and I tried to read one of the advanced copies. I couldn't understand a lot of the words you used, but I really, really wanted to read it, so I just lied on the ground and cried. You didn't laugh at me too much and offered to teach me some of the words. And even though it took up your school nights, you were patient with me. I love how patient you can be with me. It's relaxing and I feel less stressed out when I have to coat Moscow with a fresh layer of snow but I also have a kid waiting for me in another country. I didn't have to rush, and you never complained about how long it took for me to do my rounds._

"North! I need another page!" Jack banged his fist against the door. A paper slipped underneath the door and he snatched it up, quickly setting his pen to it.

_Also I love your commitment to me. You sacrifice your social time to hang out with me instead people who are actually alive, and it makes me feel like I'm someone important. You treat me with respect and love, unlike the Guardians who ignored me for hundreds of years before Pitch did his Attack of the Nightmares show._

_Your hugs are really good too. You try to squeeze me like a pillow and it hurts but in a good way. I'll tell you now that the first hug you gave me was a little low and I seriously thought you were groping my butt at first. You had bad aim, but it was okay because you were a kid and I didn't think you understood what you were actually doing._

_I think I started loving you in the I Want To Be Yours way when you turned sixteen. We went ice skating with some of your friends and I was teaching you how to skate and you slipped between my legs and banged your head against my crotch. Then I fell on your face and it was so awkward because I don't wear underwear and my pants are thin so you were practically getting a face-full of my ass. I also made your nose bleed. I don't know if that fall knocked something into me, but the next thing I remember was thinking you were so darn cute even with all that blood dripping down your chin. Then you sprained your ankle when you tried to stand up. You screamed and it was the worst thing I could imagine. I hated seeing you in pain. It was like watching a part of me die. It felt like something broke inside of me and I never wanted to see you hurt again. I wanted to protect you from everything._

_That included your jackass of a first boyfriend. I was so pissed that you went out with a guy like him when there were nicer guys like me. The time he slipped on the street after he called you the r-word wasn't an accident. I was spying on you two. I wanted to see what it was about him that charmed you. I also didn't trust that asshole and I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything on you._

_Your second boyfriend pissed the fuck out of me so I told North about it and he realized how much I was in love with you. Then you broke up with your boyfriend yesterday and I didn't come to celebrate with you. I promise though. The night after you get this letter, I'll visit you._

_And then you can slap me or kiss me._

_- Jack_

Jack kissed the letter and then slapped it down on the small table. "I'm done! And I'm broke too so you'll have to pay for the stamps."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know how bad this is. I'm not going to reread it. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack,_

_I was booting up my laptop when I thought of how you had to write your letter. The last time I wrote a letter by hand was last year, and it hurt like a bitch. I know you don't write much, so that must've been a pain in the ass. It would've been nice of North to give you a laptop or one of his fancy typewriters. You're not too bad of a typer. Remember when I taught you? You tried to use the standard keyboard position, but you couldn't get your fingers to work as one so you ended up adiavi dafuodaofd all over the document. You were so embarrassed that you went for a cool down lap around the neighborhood._

_I'm not as good as writing letters as you, though I'm definitely better. To be fair, I'll do what North suggested you do in your letter: pour out my emotions._

_When Baby Tooth delivered your letter, I had no idea what to think. From the way she was spazzing out and chirping that wedding song, I thought it might have something to do with a Guardian getting married. I didn't know if Guardians could get married; you had never told me. So my thoughts went to hell and I thought, maybe, you were getting married to Tooth. It pissed the hell out of me, just thinking of you and her – you and anyone really._

_Because…._

_(Cue dramatic music.)_

…_._

…_._

_Keep going…._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_Almost there…._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_I LIKE YOU TOO._

_I've like you for a really, really long time. It started off as a hero worship kind of love. Before I turned thirteen, I thought of you as the coolest dude on the planet. Not just in the temperature sense, but because you were so kind to me and you paid me the most attention of all your other believers. Even when the Jack Frost bandwagon started rolling and all these kids were catching glimpses of you, you dedicated the most time to me._

_When I turned fourteen I started getting jealous of the others who spent time with you. Truthfully, I have always gotten jealous when you were with others. It just escalated to the point where I could practically feel the jealous boiling in my stomach. It was as if I wanted you all to myself. I felt selfish, but I couldn't help it. When you shared your stories of the fun you had with Bunny painting eggs and making some of them look like North's Russian nesting dolls, I was seething on the inside. You sounded so happy and sudden it felt like you and I had never had good times. I was THAT selfish._

_And that's a warning you have to consider. If you want to date or whatever you want to call it, I AM SELFISH. I GET JEALOUS EASILY. I'm trying to work on that. I promise I'll try not to go up in flames whenever you talk about the fun times you have with others, or when you make plans with others instead of me, especially when you hug Tooth. Of course I trust you. I don't think you'll go around messing around with other people. I KNOW you won't cheat. After eight years of knowing you, I KNOW you are trustworthy. So when you talk highly about others and I look…awkward I guess…KNOW that I trust you and that I'm just jealous. BUT I'M WORKING ON IT! I promise my life on it that I will work not to get all knotted up over who you spend time with._

_You also should consider that I_

_Hold on I think you're at my window. I thought you said you'd come the night after I get the letter but you just couldn't stay away from me, could you?_

_GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SO I CAN KISS YOU!_

_~Jamie_

Jamie snatched the letter from the printer and tripped over his rug as he bolted to the window. He yanked it up, slamming it so hard against the frame that it bounced back. He pushed up barely enough for him to shimmy out onto his balcony.

"Jack!" He waved the letter over his head. He didn't care if his neighbors saw him and thought he was delirious and in need of mental help. "I saw you! Come out!"

No sooner had he called Jack out, the paper was plucked from his fingers. He looked up into the night sky, soft flakes of snow kissing his skin.

"Are you mad?" Jack asked from the roof, poking his head over the edge to look down at Jamie. He looked hesitant to come out further. As if Jamie was going to lash out at him. Well, he couldn't lie; he _would_ lash out – with a _kiss._ "Should I leave and read this…?"

"No, you idiot! Read it _now!_ Or just get your ass in my room."

"I can't read in the dark so…" Jack dropped on the balcony, eyes unusually wide.

"I'm not mad at you," Jamie laughed, gesturing for Jack to go in. "Just get in and read the darn letter."

Jack sounded confused and uneasy about Jamie's jubilance. "If you're not mad, then what are you?"

Jamie seized the front of Jack's sweater and yanked him close. He heard the sharp intake of Jack's breath before he meshed their lips together. Then he swung Jack around so the spirit's back was to the open window. Jack looked dazed and blown out of his mind, stoned even. "Woah," he said, eyes wider than looked comfortable. "That's – woah…" His voice was a breathy whisper.

"I know, right? Now get in there so you can read my letter."

Jack climbed in the room quietly, his arms and legs stiff. He sat on Jamie's bed as he read the letter. It took him longer than it should have. Jamie noticed how his eyes kept flicking back and forth over the same area. Jamie's kiss must have slowed his mind's speed.

When he finished, Jack put the letter on the bed quietly. He stared across the room at Jamie who sat the desk. "I'm numb from the shock," Jack said.

Jamie crossed the room to Jack. He drew the spirit into a hug, standing in the gap between Jack's parted legs. Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist, pressing his head against his chest.

"I didn't think of you as the jealous type," Jack said.

Jamie ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Really? Even with all the attention you showered on me?"

"Not really. But I like it. It's like, you really want me."

"I do." Jamie tilted Jack's head back, kissing his forehead. "Do _you_ want me?"

"Ever since I made your nose bleed." Jack grinned. Jamie's heart stuttered at the beautiful deep blue Jack's eyes became. He had never noticed Jack's eyes to change shades – not in the _eight_ years of knowing him. Maybe he had never gotten close enough.

"That's really romantic." Jamie pressed an open mouthed kiss to Jack's lips.

Jack inhaled sharply. His pupils were blown almost large enough to block out the blue of his irises. "Really? I was being funny."

"I was joking."

"Sorry. I'm still in shock so it's hard to tell."

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the Jamie chapter.

Sorry if it's not what you expected.


End file.
